Kazuo Mikazaki
Kazuo Mikazaki (巫崎和夫, Mikasaki Kazuo) is a Rogue Shinigami, former 13th Division's 5th Seat and current member of the 3rd Division of the Rogue Shinigami's group, Blue Midnight. Appearance Kazuo is a blonde, long-haired man with white eyes. He wears a white kimono with very light drawings of baby blue snowflakes. His sleeves are very large and his chest is revealed. He uses his Zanpakutō on his right hip, tied with white bandages. He has a tattoo of the 13th Division's flower, the snowdrop on his back. Personality Kazuo is very calm and hates people that talk loud and that are childish. He is very narcisist and doesn't like to fight. He considers pain the absolute art. He likes to make others bleed when in battle and usually compliments their aesthetics after doing so. As opposed to his two talkative team-mates, Kazuo has showed to have a much more composed approach to problems and discussions. He does have consciousness about his abilities and his limits, showing to have an almost perfect idea of his advantages or disadvantages. Powers and Abilities Even though he is the Lieutenant of the''' Kidō Masters of the Rougue Shinigami's Group, Kazuo is generally stronger than Yūko, the Captain. Yūko took the Captain's rank due to her ability of performing two spells at the same time, from each hand. '''Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Kazuo doesn't like to use his sword because his Division is composed by Kidō masters, although he knwos his way around the swordsman arts. He was proficient enough to fight against a Captain-level Shinigami. Kidō Master: He has perfected his techniques in order to join the Kidō Masters. He has shown to use a Destructive spells of the 91st level and a Binding spell of level 81. He also has made some unnamed barriers to protect himself. He uses Binding spells more frequently than Destructive Spells. Great Spiritual Power: He has a very powerful, white Spiritual Power. His reiatsu creates snowflakes patterns when released. It equals that of a Captain. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: He is also very proficient at fighting without equipment, since he refuses to fight with his sword most of the time. He has more strength on his legs than arms, recurring to kicks m ore often. Shunpo: He also uses Flash Steps very effectively. He has shown enough skill to keep up with Captains. Zanpakutō Kenpei '(憲兵, ''Snowdrop): It is a standard katana. It has a white hilt and a snowflake shaped hand guard. Its sheath is dark-grey. It is a snow and illusion-based Zanpakutō. *'''Shikai: Its release command is "Blossom in the white" (内白いの花, Uchi shiroi no hana): In this state, the sword stays the same aspect, but transforms the surroundings into a snow landscape and his kimonos trail leaves ice. Shikai's Special Ability: *'Kenpei Nishiki: Hakurō '(Snowdrop Second Movement: White Prison): This technique starts when Kazuo lets his sword fall in the ice. He looks the enemy into the eyes, making the enemy paralyse. Then it starts snowing snowflakes. When the snowflake touches the enemy he is locked in an ice prison. *'Kenpei Yonshiki: Yuki no Hari '(Snowdrop Fourth Movement: Snow Needles): Kazuo claps his hands and then separates them. As he does that, snowflakes appear. When he stops moving his hands, the snowflakes extend their center, turning into little needles. He can create unlimited amounts of these and throw them. *'Bankai: 'Not yet revealed... Quotes (To enemies) "My sense of beauty is like no other. White is very empty and at the same time so perfect. But more perfect is your blood." (美しさの私の感覚は、他のようです。白は、非常に空のと同時に、その最適です。しかし、より完全なあなたの血です。, Utsukushi-sa no watashi no kankaku wa, ta no yōdesu. Shiro wa, hijō ni sora no to dōjini, sono saitekidesu. Shika shi, yori kanzen'na anata no chidesu.) Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Kido-Type Category:Former 5th Seat